Zombie world 2011
by SorenUchiha
Summary: es una vision propia de lo que seria la vida de Alucard e Integra en un zombie world actual tendra algunas cosas que SE PARECEN a otras cosas pero no es asi me costo mucho hacerlo agradesco criticas pero buenas es decir sin ofender gracias enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Sonaba el estéreo a un volumen adecuado como para no oír nada era el estéreo dentro de un auto un jetta 2000 iba por las calles abandonadas y llenas de escombros de Inglaterra al volante iba un joven 21 años, estatura de 1.71, peso 67 kg, cabello negro largo y una trenza tejida de color azul con rojo colgaba detras de su oido derecho su nombre: Alucard. Había llegado ahí después de que su casa en Ibiza, España había sido atacada por los malditos zombis que le arrancaron todo lo que el tenia su familia, sus amigos, su diversión, SU AMADA...Salio un poco de sus pensamientos al dar vuelta en un callejón, estaciono su auto, tomo sus armas y entro al minisúper que estaba ahí, parecía normal, es decir sin ser saqueado y no se veían rastros de zombis ni sobrevivientes.

Alucard (a su grabadora): bitácora de Alucard es el día 547 desde la infección masiva me estoy resignando a la creencia de que soy el único sobreviviente humano en este país, llevo en Inglaterra 47 días y no encuentro más que zombis y señalamientos de que en Rusia están libres de infección realmente no lo creo aunque mi siguiente destino es ese.

Un ruido lo saco de su crónica tomo su arma una calibre 45mm y fue sigilosamente al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, se asomo y vio allí un cuerpo husmeando en los refrigeradores de congelados, se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas pero esto tenía algo de peculiar se movía como un humano.

Alucard: habla oh muere (apuntando a su cabeza)

Integra: yo vi primero este minisúper así que las provisiones son mías

Alucard: no era la respuesta que esperaba pero bueno (tomando su grabadora) día 547 al fin encontré a una sobreviviente, algo hostil pero ya no soy el único.

Integra: hostil? Que querías que te dijera "no me mates oh gran salvador"?

Alucard: tampoco esperaba algo así pero volviendo al tema de las provisiones solo necesito agua y un poco de carne congelada lo demás quédatelo.

Integra: muy bien toma el agua que quieras y de la carne toma (dándole un paquete) es todo?

Alucard: podría tomar otra no estoy solo.

Integra: acabas de decir que encontraste _al fin una sobreviviente_..

Alucard: tengo un halcón y no me pondré a buscar gusanos.

Integra: ok toma (dándole 2 más)

Alucard: gracias, oye una pregunta cómo te llamas

Integra: acaso importa, no intentes ligarme no es la situación correcta.

Alucard: no quiero ligarte, solo que me alegra no ser el último sobreviviente en este país

Integra: mi nombre es Integra

Alucard: muchas gracias y bueno adiós.

Integra: no tienes porque agradecer

Alucard dio media vuelta, y camino hacia el pasillo de bebidas, tomo varias botellas de agua y las puso en un carrito, salió del minisúper y camino hacia su auto, puso las provisiones en su auto y se encamino a casa.

Integra por su parte termino de acomodar la carne en una mochila, salió y tomo su moto y se fue al lado contrario de Alucard.

Alucard (tomando otra grabadora): Integra así se llama una sobreviviente que encontré hoy un poco hostil pero aun así me dio carne para mí y para Falcón, tenía planeado traerla conmigo pero no creo que hubiera aceptado aun así espero volver a verla.


	2. un encuentro un poco accidentado

Cap2

Alucard llego a su casa, 2 pisos una barda que la rodeaba de 3 mts de altura una reja reforzada toda una fortaleza. Tomo el control y abrió esa reja metió su auto, bajo las provisiones y llamo a falcón con un silbato especial, falcón bajo al hombro de su amo y Alucard entro a su casa, dejo sus grabadoras en una mesa y se dispuso a cenar, tomo una bolsa de carne sirvió un poco en un tazón y la subió a la azotea donde falcón esperaba ansioso. De repente algo hizo que Alucard tirara el tazón a lo lejos se veía un incendio no era muy grande, pero un incendio era digno de investigarse.

Tomo una moto de las 3 que tenía y fue hacia el lugar del incendio.

Alucard (tomo su silbato y llamo a Falcón): Falcón busca

Falcón obedeció y se puso a rastrear desde el cielo algo que no fueran zombis, mientras tanto Alucard buscaba desde afuera como entrar a buscar a esa casa, cuando estaba por arriesgarse falcón chillo avisándole que algo había encontrado, Alucard corrió hacia el lugar donde falcón sobrevolaba y vio ahí a Integra batallando contra una horda de 15 zombis

ALUCARD: Integra te abriré paso ven hacia acá.

INTEGRA: Que haces TU aquí

ALUCARD: no esperabas que llegaran los bomberos oh si?

INTEGRA: no es momento de bromas

ALUCARD: tú empezaste, haz lo que te digo

INTEGRA: está bien

Alucard empezó a volar zombis rápidamente empezó desde atrás hacia adelante, al contrario de lo que hacía Integra, en unos minutos de los zombis solo quedaban sus cuerpos putrefactos e inertes al fin muertos.

Integra: y bueno me seguiste oh algo así?

Alucard: lo vi desde mi azotea y vine a ver

Integra: no necesitaba de tu ayuda ya estaba controlado ves ese cable de allá arriba (señalando un cable que sostenía una viga) estaba disparando una bala para ir rompiendo el cable, hasta que el peso lo venciera y aplastara a los zombis.

Alucard observo y encontró un error en el cálculo que integra describía.

Alucard: eso ibas a hacer?

Integra: si porque? Quieres que te lo explique de nuevo?

Alucard tomo sus pistolas y disparo a los cables al mismo tiempo la viga si cayó como integra lo describió solo que la viga cayo también sobre donde INTEGRA estaba parada

Alucard: vez tu también hubieras muerto y no me digas que la esquivarías acepta que estabas mal.

Integra: está bien lo acepto.

Alucard: ahora toma tu moto y (dando un resoplido) sígueme.

Integra: disculpa? Que yo te siga a ti?

Alucard: ok si quieres dormir entre cenizas y muertos ya será tu problema me voy

Encendió su moto y acelero de regreso a la paz de su hogar, cuando iba a unos 100 mts empezó a llover y para sus adentros pensó.

"No volveré si no quiere mi ayuda, además es insoportable, una consentida no sé cómo ha sobrevivido ni como ha sobrevivido, carajo para que vine solo viene a gastar municiones e interrumpí mi cena y la de Falcón"

Cuando llego a su hogar repito el protocolo de siempre abrir con el control y de nuevo meterse a cenar, obviamente su cena estaba fría.

Alucard: carajo todo por esa niñata consentida.

Tomo su plato y lo guardo, a continuación cerro las ventanas, apago las luces y se fue a dormir, no sin antes prender sus alarmas para los movimientos.

Integra mientras tanto buscaba entre las cenizas algo que rescatar, seguía sin explicarse como su casa había empezado a arder en llamas, de repente vio algo que le hizo ver la respuesta la manguera del gas estaba mordida, un maldito zombi había mordido el gas y al disparar había provocado la explosión.

Integra: maldito zombi, ojala y se haya quemado el muy infeliz me dejo sin hogar y justo tenía que llover hoy, y luego ese idiota del cual ni su nombre se me ordena que vaya con él, que se piensa que iba a decir que sí, que iba a darle mi cuerpo en gratitud, y luego ya está a punto de anochecer debo de buscar un refugio nuevo.

Camino sin rumbo con una mochila, con las provisiones que alcanzaron a sobrevivir, en la mano llevaba un arma calibre 45 y en la cintura una escopeta vio un centro comercial, ella sabía que un mall no era lo más adecuado seguramente estaría lleno de zombis pero dada la hora no podía seguir así sin siquiera tener una protección, entro sin hacer ruido y busco un lugar que pudiera servirle. Encontró para su suerte un lugar donde vendían camas, pensó que no habría tantos zombis ahí y entro de igual forma sin hacer ruido busco una oficina y metió como pudo un colchón y unas cobijas atranco como pudo la puerta y se acostó a dormir pensando en lo que habría de hacer al otro día.


	3. pero que es eso?

Cap3

Alucard despertaba eran las 9 am tomo su grabadora la puso en REC

Alucard: día 548 sigo vivo y ayer vi y salve a Integra en la noche, es una niña consentida no sé cómo ha sobrevivido en fin sigo vivo y espero seguir así.

Tenía razón quería seguir vivo a pesar de no tener a nadie con quien compartir, a veces se sentía solo pero después recordaba que Inglaterra estaba invadida por zombis y que en España pudiera que la situación fuera igual oh peor.

Integra despertó y se sintió extraña como si en verdad necesitara de alguien, había sobrevivido 548 días (los mismos que Alucard) sola, y ahora una sensación de vacío le llenaba la mente era algo que no le había pasado antes, acaso realmente quería sobrevivir junto a ese chico.

Integra: no, en que estoy pensando es un presumido, solo porque me salvo… digo solo porque me ayudo ya quiere que sobrevivamos juntos? Nah eso sería imposible.

Tomo sus provisiones y desayuno una barra de cereal y un jugo cuando hubo acabado se asomo por una rendija muy despacito para cerciorarse que no hubiera zombis, salió y empezó a caminar sobre la avenida los zombis no solían acercarse a la luz del sol ya que les quemaba aun en ese estado se protegían de lo que les hiciera daño, aun conservaban un poco de inteligencia humana.

Integra: carajo debo encontrar un transporte, una moto de preferencia aunque podría tomar un auto y podría dormir en el, buscare un auto que no esté en mal estado.

Integra solía hablar sola para mantenerse cuerda, aunque a veces también pensaba mucho, pensaba si alguno de sus amigos estaba vivo, oh en su familia aunque solo le quedaba su tío y un perro, aun así solía pensar que seguían vivos. De repente vio un mall enorme y pensó que ahí habría un auto, entro y en efecto había una agencia de autos algunos estaban con los vidrios estrellados y otros abollados.

Integra: rayos están maltratados esos 2 aunque debe haber más.

Camino hacia la agencia siempre apuntando y alerta de cualquier zombi no estaba en penumbras pero no había sol y eso era lo que ahuyentaba a los zombis buscaba con la mirada un auto aunque fuera pequeño pero ya no quería caminar mas, al fin encontró uno.

Integra: estoy de suerte auto nuevo, sin abolladuras, con los cristales completos solo debo encontrar las llaves.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada al parecer no había zombis y eso le alegraba en verdad parecía estar de suerte de repente algo la tomo del pie, era un zombi mas en especifico el gerente del lugar.

Integra: carajo –intentando soltarse- suéltame desgraciado –tomo una silla que estaba ahí y la azoto contra la cabeza del zombi- muere al fin malnacido.

Sin embargo el ruido de la silla había llamado la atención de los miles de zombis que estaban en el lugar Integra comenzó a oír cómo se movían las puertas de los locales, comenzó a arrepentirse de estar ahí. Empezó a buscarle al gerente las llaves el debía tenerlas, encontró unas pero ninguna parecía las de un auto comenzó a oír cada vez más cerca los gemidos de los zombis por lo que se oía eran muchos, de repente oyó unos disparos y una voz conocida.

Alucard: una de 2 oh yo te sigo a ti oh soy tu ángel guardián

Integra: elijo la primera me vienes siguiendo porque no aceptas que te gusto y ya

Alucard: no lo creo, cuantas balas tienes

Integra: solo un cartucho

Alucard: debí suponerlo, que buscabas aquí? Un auto acaso no te has dado cuenta que haya afuera hay miles?

Integra: quería uno sin sangre ni cuerpos mutilados y mordidos

Alucard: pues tu capricho, estuvo a punto de costarte la vida

Integra: acaso piensas volver a salvarme…digo a ayudarme?

Alucard: no debería pero no quiero más zombis sueltos.

Integra: y que hacemos?

Alucard: tendremos que correr

Integra: cuantos mataste oí unos disparos

Alucard: solo mate 2 todos los demás vienen de arriba así que apúrate y vámonos

Salieron de la agencia de autos pero era demasiado tarde los zombis los estaban acorralando y no solo eso se oía un estruendo cada vez más cerca


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4

Alucard: todo por discutir contigo niña

Integra: y ahora que hacemos no quiero morir y menos convertirme en una de esas cosas

Alucard: no va a acabar aquí – tomo una granada de su cinturón y la aventó al frente de ellos- corre

Integra: estás loco –corriendo- quieres volar?

Alucard: cúbrete y cuando oigas la explosión corres hacia la puerta entendiste?

Integra: ok

La granada exploto, y Alucard e Integra salieron corriendo y disparando a los zombis de enfrente había sido una gran explosión pero no era suficiente había muchos zombis ahí, estaban cerca de la puerta, cerca de salir de ese infierno.

INTEGRA: ya no tengo balas

ALUCARD: corre detrás de mí

INTEGRA: ok

Alucard saco otra pistola y empezó a disparar doble de entrada había sido corta la distancia para llegar a la agencia pero de regreso parecía interminable, al fin la puerta se veía más cerca, de repente algo hizo que se estremecieran del susto, detrás de ellos apareció un enorme gigante con una banca como mazo.

INTEGRA: pero que es eso¡

ALUCARD: no me quedare a preguntarle

El gigante rugió y fue tras ellos, Alucard tomo a Integra de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, el gigante iba detrás de ellos abriéndose paso tan fácil que en cualquier momento los iba a alcanzar.

ALUCARD: integra toma esta granada y lánzasela a la cabeza

INTEGRA: muy bien –tomo la granada y comenzó a ver que ese mall le era conocido- tengo una mejor idea – la activo y la lanzo al piso-

ALUCARD: no me digas que esa es tu idea..

INTEGRA: ya lo veras

La granada exploto y debido al peso de los zombis, el gigante y la explosión se abrió un hueco que empezó a comerse a los zombis al estacionamiento subterráneo.

ALUCARD: wow bien hecho Integra

INTEGRA: gracias pero dame otra

ALUCARD: aprovéchala bien porque es la última que tengo

INTEGRA: muy bien

Ya estaban fuera del mall, INTEGRA tomo la granada y con un gesto de desprecio a los zombis la aventó al hueco que aun se veía el gigante trataba de salir intentando escalar, sin embargo era inútil mientras más se agarraba iba tirando mas y mas concreto, la granada cayó junto a unos autos que estaban ahí y exploto haciendo una cadena y quemando a los zombis y al gigante, la tierra comenzó a vibrar, el mall comenzó a derrumbarse.

ALUCARD: será mejor salir de aquí, sube –encendiendo su moto-

INTEGRA: ok

ALUCARD: agárrate fuerte

INTEGRA lo tomo de la cintura y ALUCARD acelero a fondo para que alejarse lo más rápido del lugar.

INTEGRA: que era esa cosa

ALUCARD: no lo sé nunca había visto uno así.


End file.
